Circe
A former member of The Pack, Circe has the incredible power and ability to project incredibly strong, powerful and destructive invisible sonic blasts and sonic bursts from her mouth which sounds similar to the sound of a bullhorn. For a long time, she staunchly believed that Van Kleiss was the only hope E.V.O.-kind had left, despite his aggressive methods in achieving his goals. However, in the episode "Alliance," Circe finally realized that she and the other Pack members were only a means to an end for Van Kleiss. She later quits the Pack and goes off on her own, meaning that Van Kleiss will find her replacement in her place in the Pack to further his quest of world domination and to ensure the rights and safety of all E.V.O.-kind. History Beyond the Sea Circe first appeared at the beach resort Cabo Luna, where she met Rex during a volleyball game (in order to save the ball, Rex accidentally crashed into her, knocking both of them down). She was initially annoyed by the encounter; however, Rex later convinced her to hang out with him, and she eventually became more acquainted on a friend-to-friend level. Later, Circe had to defeat a Sea Monster E.V.O. as part of an initiation test to join The Pack. Although she needed Rex's help to defeat the creature, Van Kleiss still allowed her to join both because of her abilities and powers allow for much greater control over his many E.V.O. foot soldiers and, mostly, intending to take advantage of her blossoming relationship with Rex to try and lure him over to his side. Leader of the Pack The Pack, with Circe, later joined Van Kleiss on his "diplomatic" trip to New York as part of his plot for world domination. Rex tried to talk to her but instead of a talk he received a blow to the back of his head by Circe and woke up inside a prison cell specially made to contain him with Bobo. Later Rex found her underground the UN building using Breach and E,V,O, worms to transport Nanite enriched soil from Abysus into the underground tunnels, when Rex confronted the four E.V.O.s Circe tried to convince Rex to join Van Kleiss's side willingly, but to no avail thus forcing Breach, the worms, and Circe to go back to Abysus through one of Breach's portals. Circe was last seen in the final moments of the episode escaping with Van Kleiss through his Whale Blimp. What Lies Beneath Later after Van Kleiss's death at the hands of Gabriel Rylander, Circe calls Rex to Abysus to help deal with its newfound increasingly instability. At first Rex believes it to be a trap, but he goes anyway, bringing along Agent Six and Dr. Holiday. Upon arriving it seemed that Rex's suspicions were true when the Pack showed up however they defeat an E.V.O. created from the unstable Abysus. The Pack later takes Rex to a machine with a set of instructions for the Pack left by Van Kleiss and only to be used in the event of Van Kleiss's death, the instructions stating that the only way to operate the machine that would revitalize Abysus would be for Rex to use his technopathic abilities to take control of it. After Rex discovers that the machine is meant to ressurect Van Kleiss he stops the process in mid-cycle, instead he tries to reverse the damage to Abysus himself in the process Providence and Pack Members, including Circe, alike are engulfed in an unstable nanite-infused concoction. With no other option Rex resurrects Van Kleiss who only rescues everyone, including Circe, from the unstable nanites after Rex promises to join his side. After Van Kleiss is cured by Rex, Circe and Breach rescues the now human and powerless Van Kleiss, after the skirmish Rex again tries to get Circe to join Providence and she again refuses. Rex ends the episode stating that he will never understand girls, something both he and Agent Six have in common. Alliance In episode twenty-five'' Alliance'' ,Circe and the rest of the Pack joins Van Kleiss during his excursion into the Bug Jar so that they may recruit No-Face and his army. Little did she realize that Rex and Bobo were already there repairing the Bug Jar's shield generator that contains the inhabitants of the Bug Jar. During a skirmish between Rex and the Pack she revealed to Rex that Van Kleiss is still after him, possibly trying to figure out how he regained his original powers and gained new-and much stronger and more powerful-ones as well. When Van Kleiss threw an unconscious Rex at the mercy of No-Face she realized Van Kleiss for what he truly is: a ruthless dictator who sees all his minions as'' "a means to an end."'' When the shield begins to fail she uses her sonic capabilities to keep all the E.V.O.'s in the Bug Jar long enough for Rex to get the shield back online, afterward she and Rex go their separate ways. She rides off in a Providence motorcycle, minus the tracking device. It is also hinted that Van Kleiss has had something on her that neither she nor Van Kleiss has revealed, hence why she continues to work for him despite his questionable aggressive methods. She must have quit the Pack and went to go wherever she wished and have a better life. Rex stated in this episode that it didn't matter where she went from then on, so long as wherever she went was where she wanted to go. He also stated, "I hear Hong Kong's nice this time of year," perhaps hinting that Circe would soon meet-and possibly join- Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket since all three are also humanoid E.V.O.s and also are shunned by most of humanity because they are all "freaks" like her. Appearance Circe has pale skin, brown eyes, and black hair that has been dyed red halfway down. She wears a red dress over a gray shirt and gray pants, with black knee-high boots. She also has brown bandages wrapped around her forearms. In a preview for a future episode she went from her red color schem to a purple one. When Circe uses her sonic scream, a second tubular, fanged mouth moves through her first one and temporarily rips open the flesh surrounding her mouth. Personality For the most part, Circe is serious and has a dry wit. She believes that it is ultimately impossible for E.V.O.s and humans to get along in the world. Thus, she joined The Pack, thinking that being with other E.V.O.s like herself would allow her to find a place to belong. She will do whatever it takes to help E.V.O-kind no matter what the cost. Relationships Rex Circe first met Rex when he crashed into her on the beach. Although she resented him at first, Rex eventually convinced her to hang out with him. Later, they had fun racing together on four-wheelers. Unfortunately, after receiving a phone call from The Pack, she ran off on Rex right as he was boasting to the loser about their victory. Later, Rex helped Circe defeat a sea monster that she had summoned using her sonic cry. As part of an initiation test to join The Pack, she was supposed to kill the monster alone. Unfortunately, the situation quickly spiralled out of control, and she soon realized she needed Rex's help. Much to his surprise, Rex discovered that Circe was an E.V.O. just like him. After killing the monster as a team, they attempted a kiss, but were interrupted by The Pack. After learning that Circe worked for The Pack, Rex was both disappointed and distrustful of Circe. At the end of "Beyond the Sea" she looked a little shocked when Van Kleiss had told her that Rex was very important to him which could imply that she still has feelings for him. In the episode "Leader of the Pack," Circe knocked Rex out while he was trying to uncover Van Kleiss's plans. She later explained that this was "only to distract him until all of it was over." She has been shown to be more merciful towards him than the other Pack members, as she once commanded Breach not to attack Rex. She also appeared to have multiple guilty expressions during the episode, hinting that she does indeed feel guilty and regretful of capturing and imprisoning the one person she cares for. In "Alliance" ''Circe is grabbed by Rex (on the Boogie Pack) as he wants her to hear him out. He desperately tires to tell her that Van Kleiss is only going to make things worse for everyone if he proceeds with his alliance with the inhabitants of the Bug Jar. She refuses to listen, however, and angrily enages him in hand-to-hand combat. She then knocks him out and takes him to where Van Kleiss and NoFace are. However, much to her shock and horror, she discovers that Van Kleiss has willingly turned Rex over to NoFace in order to close the deal. She, along with the rest of the Pack, is forced to watch NoFace and Rex battle each other, with Rex losing, as NoFace proves to be too strong and powerful. After being gravely injured, a weakened and wounded Rex turns to look at Circe and asks her if this is what she really wanted. Rex looks at Circe with disappointment and hurt, and falls into unconsciousness ,as the fight with NoFace had greatly weakened him. Seeing this tragic sight, opens Circe's eyes at long last. She turns to Van Kleiss and desperately pleads and begs him to stop the battle, as she really and truly cares about Rex. Circe moves towards the unconscious Rex to help him, but Van Kleiss stops her with his bio-mechanical arm and warns her that if she should lift even one finger to help Rex she is done. Circe then leaves to think about where her loyalties truly lie: with Van Kleiss or with Rex. She makes her decision and helps Rex in repairing the shield generator. Outside the Bug Jar Rex assures her that now that Van Kleiss is inside the Bug Jar and that she, Circe, is outside it she is now free to make her own choices. She and Rex are seen holding hands but break apart when they see Bobo approching, both blushing. Circe then departs on a Providence bike, given to her by Bobo, and goes off on her own to have a better life. Biowulf Circe does not seem to like Biowulf, since he sees her as nothing more than a disposable underling. Van Kleiss Circe thinks that Van Kleiss is the best hope for E.V.O kind. Despite her loyalty to Van Kleiss, in the episode "What Lies Beneath" it is shown that Van Kleiss cares very little for Circe, as he was willing to let her drown in the corrupted nanites (Circe was unconscious at the time, so she was unaware of this). Apparently, Circe has no problem with Van Kleiss periodically feeding off of other E.V.O's to survive. However, she has been shown to feel guilty sometimes about Van Kleiss using her as his secret weapon against Rex. The final straw seemed to have came recently when she watched as Van Kliess was willing to allow No-Face to nearly kill Rex and finally understood that he only sees The Pack as a means to and end. She still refuses to join Providence, as she is still looking for what s''he ''wants. Breach Not much is known about her relationship with the other Pack members, but she does seem to get along with Breach, or at least enough to get a job done. In the episode "Leader of the Pack," when Circe tells Breach not to attack Rex, Breach stops immediately. Breach waits quietly, but with a slightly annoyed expression, as she gives Circe and Rex a chance to talk to each other. This shows that she might have some level of respect toward Circe; she could also just be following Van Kleiss's order and giving Circe a chance to persuade Rex to join the Pack. Special Abilities and Powers Circe has ultrasonic sound abilities, enabling her to project incredibly strong and powerful invisible sonic blasts/bursts that sound similar to a bullhorn. Her sonic bursts are quite destructive, allowing Circe to break through steel, metal, contrete, and shatter rock and stone with perfect ease as well as easily shatter glass windows and buildings with one single sonic burst. Hence her name, Circe also can magically lure and attract other E.V.O.s towards her with her siren-like call which is commonly referred to as "siren's song." She says that this particular ability describes her as "a big E.V.O. magent." Her siren-like call is practically irresistable to ''any E.V.O. and is'' extremely'' compelling. The closer E.V.O.s are the more compelling and overwhelming it becomes. However, using this ability is limited, as using it for long periods can really tire Circe out and she has to rest for a while to recover her full strength. In addition, Circe is also highly skilled in most basic hand-to-hand combat moves and techniques. She was able to easily knock Rex out with one good kick, seen in episode twenty-five "Alliance." It is possible that all of special abilities will eventually be greatly strengthened and increased to much greater power levels. She might, as a result, also develop much stronger and more sound/sonic abilities such as sonar sense, sonokinesis, echokinesis, sound absorption, synaesthetic sonokinesis, superhuman hearing, amplified voice, hypnotic voice and vocal mimicry. As well as develop other abilities that are mcuh stronger and much more powerful. Trivia * The name "Circe" is also the name of a goddess from "The Odyssey", who had the power to seduce men into drinking a potion which turned them into animals. * Her name could also be based on DC Comics' villain Circe, since they both have voice-related abilities. * According to Rex, Circe is just as rare as him since he has hardly met any humanoid E.V.O.'s that are still sane and in full control of their powers. * Most of the time the Pack is shown, Circe is not around, suggesting despite being one of its members, she does not like to involve herself in the terrorist aspects of her possition particually because she might run into Rex. * Circe might be a high ranking Pack member. As seen in "What Lies Beneath," she commanded several Pack members and made decisions that only a person in a leadership position would make. * So far, she is the only Pack member seen using a cell phone. * Circe wears the same kind of knee-high boots as Dr. Holiday. * In "What Lies Beneath," Dr. Holiday says to Rex "she is very pretty." This means she approves of Rex and Circe's blossoming relationship or she was trying to tease Rex (most likely the later). * In "What Lies Beneath," when Van Kleiss absorbs all the unstable nanites, Circe was the one Rex ran to help out. * In "Alliance," Circe recognizes Van Kleiss' true colors and goes off on her own, thus breaking ties with Van Kleiss and the Pack. * During Asian airings (on Cartoon Network Asia) of "Beyond the Sea", segments of the episode that display Circe's E.V.O powers activated were edited out - leading to scenes of Rex gasping at Circe's face for no reason. Cartoon Network Asia gave no justification was given for the edits, though it is highly probable they were cut due to the images being too disturbing for the channel's notably younger audience. Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Villains Category:The Pack Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Former Villains